She Will Be Mine
by FicLove29
Summary: For Kol it was all about getting in her bed, but when his plans are foiled, will he end up falling for her? What do Elijah and Klaus have to say about that?
1. The Ball

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first Kolena fic! As much as I love Stelena and Delena, they're getting boring. Yet Kol is so intriguing I had to play with him. Review! Let me know what you guys are thinking! It's going to pick up at Season 3 Episode 14 when the gang walks into the ball and then take a completely different path from then on.**

* * *

_Kol POV_

"Oh look Bekah, the wonder twins and the doppelgänger are here. This should be fun." I say , watching the group of three walk into our ball. I look up to my sister for a response, to see that she had moved her gaze to the group of three also.

"Well it would be, if we didn't have to follow mother's stupid rules. No murder, no intercourse, and absolutely no violence. And as much as I would like to break the no murder rule and just rip that bitch's head off, I'd rather not have to deal with mother's wrath." She rebutles, looking only at Elena's face, glaring more like it._ Hmm, she can hold a grudge well_.

"Well, I'm in the mood to break one in particular, if you know what I mean? By the way do you know if I used that right? I heard Klaus use it the other day and I thought maybe it would fit there." I question Bekah, she gives me a look of confusion and starts to walk away.

"Well whatever it is, I wasn't involved. I'll see you later brother, I'm off to find Matt." She responds with a smirk and a wink. I roll my eyes and walk over to introduce myself to the town mayor, who just so happens to be speaking to the eldest Salvatore. _Oh, goodie._

* * *

_Elena_ Pov

_When am I supposed to sneak away to meet Esther? And where? And why? Gosh could she be a little but more vague._

"Would you escort me to a dance malady?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts and almost drop my champagne when I hear Stephen's voice next to me. I look up into his deep green eyes, processing his request.

"Why of course I would, M'lord." I say, trying my best to give him a convincing smile. It looks like he buys it as he pulls me over to the dance floor and we begin waltzing along with the rest of the crowd. I rest my hand on his shoulder and watch the rest of the room, his eyes watching me. I can feel them, his gaze on my jaw, my eyes, my nose, my hair. I can feel him take me in. I find it awkward, we're not dating anymore. And I don't plan on making it look like we are.

We dance around the room like this for a couple of songs until I see him nod and I get spun into someone else's arms. The first thing I notice is the are strong, very. Then when I get back into a groove of movement I look up at the firm brown eyes that must have been watching me for this whole time now. Elijah and I stay like this, dancing, in silence for a couple of minutes until I give up and break the silence.

"Um, hello" Was all I seem to be able to muster up. Elijah deeply chuckles at my try to start conversation, then looks around the room as if searching for something to say.

"Hello to you too, Elena. How has your evening in our home been so far?" He says, looking deep into my eyes, waiting for an answer. I smile, more convincingly than what I gave Stefan earlier.

"Amazing, your home is beautiful, stunning even. Yet I have a feeling some of your family don't like me that much." I say, laughing softly at my last part. He seems taken by surprise that I've expressed my theory to him.

"I don't think they know exactly what to do with you. Except Rebekah, I think the genuinely isn't happy with you right now. And I hate to tell you this, but that girl can hold a grudge very well, and for a very long time. She's also big into revenge. Sorry." Elijah says , finding the information about Rebekah amusing. Though I find it a little disturbing, I move on anyways. We continue to talk about his family form a few more songs, during which I see Stefan notice us and disappear over by the open bar, and Damon follow soon after in the same direction. _Finally, maybe I can once make my own decision without being stalked._

* * *

_Kol Pov_

"This one is _nothing_ like Tatia or Katerina, just watch her dance with Elijah. Every movement is too soft, and careful." Klaus explains to me inside the ballroom, both watching our brother and the doppelgänger dance.

"It's crazy how alike they look though, everything is the same. It's marvelous." I say, which seems to throw Klaus off by surprise.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get a drink. Have fun being awkward." He says, walking away.

_And I'm going to go see what I've been missing out on. The wonder twins and my brother must be so entranced by _something_, right? Plus, I'll only be breaking one of mothers rules tonight, it's not like I'll kill someone or break someones foot after.._

As I walk up to the dancers, my brother's face hardens and notices what I'm about to do. Though he has no choice but to pass his partner to me and walk away. So I slowly take her soft hand from my brother's shoulder and lightly place it upon mine, taking his place in the waltz.

"You must be Kol?" She asks me. She looks almost frightened, but then tries unsuccessfully to hide it. It's funny, someone must have told her something about me. Probably Elijah, they seemed to be having quite the conversation whilst they were dancing. I wonder what he told her. Probably that I'm, irresponsible, that I'm rash, irrational, mean, cold, odd, charming, or that I'm short-tempered. So many things she could have heard. Hmm, I'll find out, or at least i will try to. I don't know anything about this girl, and she knows very little about me. I realize I haven't responded yet.

"Why yes, the one and only. And you're Elena?" I turn on the charm, if my accent and look doesn't make her want to jump my bones I don't know what will. I can feel her relax in my arms the more I talk. _Putty in my hands. _

"Well yes I am. And if I may say so myself, you have a lovely home." She says, smiling. I smile back, make her feel comfortable with me. Try to erase all the bad things Elijah said about me. I know that I've succeeded when all her tense is gone and she dances herself a little closer to me, more of a friendly distance. No longer making me stretch my arms all the way out to hold her shoulder blade.

"Good, I'm glad someone likes it. Bekah made an interior designer come out as soon as she woke up." I chuckle. I look down and see her laughing for a few moments too.

"Well, that's Rebekah. Everything must be very stylish, and perfect." She smiles, her teeth are very bright. They almost rival mine, it's funny. I notice her start to pull away and wonder what I did wrong, she was just smiling?

"I'm supposed to go see your mother. Would you make sure Stefan or Damon don't follow me please?" She asks, I see her hesitation. Though I'm not surprised, it is Esther we're talking about here.

"I'd be delighted to do such for you malady."I lean down and kiss her knuckles, then watch her glide up the stairs. _Jesus, I said malady. Sure I haven't been 'living' for a while, but that's just sad. _I thought to myself. Now, _just _where are those Salvatore brothers?

* * *

_Elena Pov_

"No, I will _not_ help you like all of them together just to kill them. Some of them are _good _people." I storm out of then dark room and back into the ball. The last thing I hear while leaving was Esther saying to herself that I would be back. _Yeah, never. _I scoff.

I look around and see only a couple familiar faces, Elijah's talking to the mayor, Matt and Rebekah are engaging in some heavy flirting, Caroline is talking to _Klaus? _Yeah whatever, I'll talk to her about it later. I'm ready to leave, now. But I don't want to go find Stefan or Damon.

"Well hello again." _Oh. My. Shit. His accent._ I turn around and look to the face that the voice came from.

"Hello to you, Kol." I smile with my response. Mostly because if I had that accent I'd sit in a corner and listen to myself talk all day.

"How was the meeting with Esther?" He questions, though I don't want to talk about it.

"Fine, are you busy though? I really want to go home, and I don't want to find Stefan or Damon?" I bite my bottom lip and look up through my eyelashes at him, hoping I can convince him since I don't have my car. He smirks and accepts.

* * *

_Kol Pov_

What? I thought she was dating the Salvatores? Maybe they're in a fight? But who am I to be anything but a gentleman? Of course I'm going to take the lady home. Then maybe I'll find out what's going on there with the Wonder Twins.

"I would be honored." I accept with a smirk. I follow her outside and then she follows me to my car. I silenty remind myself to thank Klaus for driving lessons. After she's inside I close her door and walk to mine.

"Thank you so much for doing this, I don't have my car. I'm sorry for taking you away from your own party." She rushes to say.

"Oh trust me it's fine, that party was a drab anyways. It was only for Esther, she always liked to be formal about things." I turn on the engine and silence the music device, whatever that thing is. Music these days has debatably quality at best.

"Are you sure?" She questions me. Didn't I just say it was fine? Is she deaf? Whatever.

"Yes, I'm positive." I chuckle. "Oh, and I have no idea where your home is? I'm kind of just driving in circles."

She giggles at my comment. "It's up to the left and I'll guide you from there."

The drive is only 5 or so minutes to her home. The puts her phone back in her purse and reaches for the handle to open the door. Though I've already opened it, I notice her about to fall out not noticing the door was open and I grab her hand to pull her up instead. Her face shows her obvious suprise and her heartbeat shows that she noticed how close her face was to mine.

I close the door and follow her up to her front door. She looks nervous as she fidgets with her keys to unlock the lock. I notice.

"Need some help there?" I joke. She relaxes almost immediatly by my words. I smirk by the affect I already have on her.

"Oh it's fine I just couldn't find the right one." She laughs lightly, finally getting the door open. She turns in my direction, looking into my eyes.

"So, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night? I thought be could hang out maybe?" I hope she gets what I'm leading at, not two friends, but a date. She blushes, I notice that she does that a lot.

"I'm free. Do you want me to give you my number so we can work out the datails?" She asks, suddenly confident. I still can't tell if she knows that it will be a date, hope fully what I do after I get her number will let her know. I pull out my iPhone and hand it to her, she types some things and ands it back smiling. Once its secure in my pocket I stop her from entering the hous by lightly grabbing her elbow. She turns around, closer than before.

* * *

_Elena_ Pov

I turn around before heading inside, stopped by Kol's hand on my elbow. Before I know what's going on, his lips are on mine. Slowly and gently. I respond with the same pace. _Oh thank gosh I'm not seeing anyone. I'd be really sad If I couldn't do this. _I notice how soft his lips are, and put my arms around his neck. Softly intertwining my fingers near the bottom of his hair. I feel one of his hands on my right hip and the other holding my neck.

"What in the hell?" I hear a familiar voice call out. I really don't want to stop. Though I know if his presense doesn't stop me I don't know what will. I pull away and look into Kol's eyes. They're soft, it's cute. Before I can't really do anything else I hear it call out again, "Do I really need to repeat myself?" Kol and I are pulled from each other once again by the voice clalling out and turn to look at Damon.

I roll my eyes and give Kol and peck on the lips and whisper "Text me." Before walking inside and going to bed. Turning over what just happened in my mind.

* * *

_Kol_ Pov

Elena walks inside and closes the door. _Fuck._ I turn around to this idiot that decide he needed to interupt us.

"What the fuck man? She's kind of spoken for." Damon yells at me.

I'm already mad that he stopped Elena and I, and now he's yelling at me. _Why the hell not?_ I think to myself before grabbing Damon by the neck and pinning him to the ground. He seems utterly surprised by this movement.

"Why are you surprised? You forget I was an Original?" I scoff, "Next time you walk up on something like that, find some chivalry and don't disturb us. Okay? And last I heard, from Elena, she was single. So don't go around acting big and tall. For I'll be there to stake you." With that I get off him and walk to my car, driving away.

* * *

**A/N Okay so what do you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know and reveiw!**


	2. Picnic With the Wonder Twins

**A/N Hey guys! So many people saw it and responded the first day so I decided to continue. Don't forget to review and follow! ~**

* * *

_I'm already mad that he stopped Elena and I, and now he's yelling at me. Why the hell not? I think to myself before grabbing Damon by the neck and pinning him to the ground. He seems utterly surprised by this movement. "Why are you surprised? You forget I was an Original?" I scoff, "Next time you walk up on something like that, find some chivalry and don't disturb us. Okay? And last I heard, from Elena, she was single. So don't go around acting big and tall. For I'll be there to stake you." With that I get off him and walk to my car, driving away._

* * *

_Elena Pov_

I'm woken to the sound of my phone buzzing, reminding me that the Founding Family picnic is today. Once I get out of my room to get to the bathroom Jeremy and I share, I notice him doing the same thing. Once he notices me, we enter showdown mode, whoever gets there first showers first. Holding my eye contact, he starts to make the slightest movement toward the door. _Pssch, I've been around vampires for like two and a half years now, he thinks he can fool me?_ I immediately break contact and run for the door. Locking it with a smirk when I win.

"Come on! Will you at least be quick please?" I hear him shout through the door.

"Uhh, yeah.. Sure.." I shout back sarcastically. Once I'm in the shower I decide to sort through all of my thoughts.

First, Kol, the kiss. Why did I kiss him? It was, good. It was polar opposite from Stefan's and Damon's kisses. He was passionate, and smooth. Stefan was controlled, calm, nice. Friendly. Damon was rough, pushy, and needy. Kol was definitely my top, so far. It was just, I'm glad Damon came when he did, that could have gone much further that I had planned it to if he hadn't. Damon..

Damon had walked up to us. Damon had seen us kissing. Was he mad. Did he feel betrayed? I had always told him it was Stefan, and then Kol? What does he think of me now? And then I realized that I shouldn't care, I won't care. We're not dating, nor have we ever been. Whatever.

_Stefan_, no. Damon must have told Stefan by now, everything. The kiss, the continuation fo that kiss, the second kiss, everything. I can't even think of that right now, too depressing. Also I have to be in public later.

Maybe I just won't think it through. I'll just follow my instincts, that sounds good. I've never really done that before. I've always analyzed everything to a T. Now I'm just going with whatever feels right, and hope for the best.

I go over to my closet looking for something simple. This is like the thousandth Founding Family event this year, what's the point of even going all out anymore? I decide on a denim skirt and a deep green v-cut top to go with my olive skin. Once my easy make-up and hair is done I walk over to Jer's room.

"Hey. You're still going to the picnic today right?" I ask him when I open his door. He looks up from his phone. surprised to see me.

"Oh, yeah. Me and Bonnie are meeting there in a few minutes. You?" He responds. I'm glad him and Bonnie are happy together. He should be happy, he hasn't been in a while.

"Of course, I've been to all eight-hundred. Why stop now?" I joke with him, and he laughs. I love his laugh, I love to hear him laugh. He didn't for so long.

Once I'm in my car almost off my street, about to be late, Caroline texts me and asks what food I brought. **_That's _**_what I forgot. Crap. _I text her back that I'm bringing a salad, then stop by the grocery store to grab one of the large pre-made ones. I _so _don't have time to make one myself right now.

I finally get tired of the silence and turn on the radio, surprisingly the first thing that come on is 'Bad Girlfriend' By Theory of a Deadman.

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along._  
_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_  
_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned_  
_But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say_  
_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,_  
_But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

I suddenly feel much better about myself. I mean I'm not really _that _bad. _Wait just one second here.. I'm nobody's girlfriend! No one has any kind of hold or ties on me at all! _I mentally realize then shout at myself. When I reach the picnic I instantly notice Caroline smiling and waving at me. When I wave back I notice who she's standing next to, Damon and Stefan.

* * *

_Kol Pov_

I'm fully awoken by someone coming up the stairs and walking towards my bedroom, lightly tapping on the door. I jump up and throw on long pajama pants. Telling the knocker to come in. When I look up from the clock I see that it's Elijah that has entered my room to speak to me. I'm not surprised, he normally comes and talks to me about most things. I've never been sure why exactly, though I don't really despise him so I just let him use me as a sound board.

"Why, hello there brother." I greet Elijah with a smile. He returns a tight-lipped one in response, signaling something is wrong. I give him a confused look while he walks over to my chair and sits down, facing me.

"Hello to you too Kol, though we need to talk." His serious face is on. He must think I'm up to some kind of 'shenanigans' again. I play along.

"Sure, let's talk. Brother to brother, man to man, mano e mano." I chuckle, _by god I'm amazing._

_"_Kol, I've heard from the Salvatores that you were caught heavily 'making out?' with Elena last night after the ball on her porch? If so, don't. Get out now, she's a Salvatore girl. A doppelgänger. And she's sweet, an old soul. I don't want you messing her up just because she looks so much like Tatia. She's not your plaything. So leave her alone. Get it?" I fight to hold back a smirk as Elijah stands up and leaves my room without looking back. I finally chuckle deeply once he's down the stairs and into his bedroom. I deeply believe he thinks he's my 'father figure' in life. _Yeah right. That's soo going to stop me from getting exactly what I want from her._

* * *

Once I'm out of the shower and dressed I grab my 'phone' and 'text' Elena 'You going to be at the picnic today?(;'

I know we have a date tonight, but I just can't wait to see those Salvatore's faces. Ohh this is going to be _hilarious_. I'm downstairs pouring some blood into a cup and speaking with Klaus when I get a response finally from Elena. 'Of course. There right now.' Klaus notices when I text back that I might see her there.

"Who are you texting?" Klaus nonchalantly asks me. Obviously very interested, though not trying to show it. I decide to play with him a little, it's not like I normally have that much of any kind of upper hand on him at all.

"A girl." I respond casually, smirking when I see him with confusion in his eyes.

"What happened to 'Texting is the most idiotic thing ever' and that you will never do it?" He rebutles, prying.

"It changed." I walk upstairs back to my room knowing Klaus is even more interested that he was when we began. He must have heard that I kissed Elena, if Elijah knows, he knows. I decide to go to the picnic and not prolong my fun any longer. Jumping in the new black Porsche Boxster I got a week or so ago, I head down the road to the town square.

* * *

_Elena Pov_

When I feel my phone vibrate from a text, I'm unsure of who it could be. Caroline and Matt are in front of me, Stefan and Damon are tense on either side of me, Tyler is over there with Bonnie and Jer by the Chili table. When I finally look at it, I mentally relax, it was Kol. He was asking me if I was going to be here today. My unwanted bodyguards notice and are able to read text before I am, though I don't notice.

"Why are you so infatuated with him Elena? He's an Original asshole!" Damon begins to yell.

"Weren't the _both _of us enough for you? You had to go and be with _Kol? _What the hell Elena? Do you even think before you don anything.." Stefan continues for him, but I'm not listening. I'm much more concerned and fascinated by the porsche that just pulled up in a small town like this. Though my understanding grows when Kol steps out and gives me a wink and a gigantic smile. I don't see but Stefan and Damon are done reprimanding me and are staring daggers at him.

"What the fuck you want Kol?" I hear Damon ask, almost tired sounding. Kol smirks and puts his arm around my shoulder, so I naturally lean into him.

Kol looked me under his arm, "Hello, love.", _Gorgeous... _When Damon notices, his tiredness dissipates and is replaced with anger. "Again Elena, why the hell are you accepting his advances? He.." I _again _stop listening, and look up at Kol. Suddenly We're kissing, and it's great, again. Kissing was such an uplifting activity with all this negativity around from Stefan and Damon. And although they were still yelling at us about kissing, we still continued to kiss. When I came back for air, Damon and Stefan each had one of my arms, dragging me away.

We were back over to the chili table when anyone spoke again. "You will not be alone, and you will _not _see him aga-" He was cut off by Kol finally reaching where we were, taking my hand, and leading me away. I felt like I was the pawn in a game of vampire tug-o-war.

"They are very persistent, and negative. You know?" Kol asked me. He would never know how right he really was.

"Yeah, they're a.. uh.. little protective. If you can imagine that?" I responded with a hint of sarcasm. We went over by the sandwiches and ribs, to pick out something to eat.

* * *

_Kol_ Pov

_God, those two are going to shove her right into my lap if they keep doing this!_ I though to myself. Elena was looking for a sandwich to pick, and I was keeping my eyes open for the Wonder Twins. They are so annoying, but do play into my plan well, disapproving of her actions, slowly inching her further and further away. When I noticed she was waiting on me with a smile to find a place to sit I went to go find one with her.

"How's this seat?" I ask Elena with a smirk when I find a shaded empty area.

She smiles at me, "Perfect." Her smile is gorgeous, and it's always over the little things. _Beautiful._

"So, I was thinking, about tonight. I'll pick you up around seven?" I ask, knowing the answer. She blushes, _freaking adorable. _

"Hmm, can it be earlier? The last thing I want to do after this is listen to Damon and Stefan bitch at me for five hours." She says, sighing exasperated-ly, visibly tired of recent events.

"How about we make a deal? I, will come to your house with you, we will get ready together, then go on our date?" I ask her, waggling my eye-brows and winking at all the right times. I can tell she notices what I'm hinting at.

"Hmm. If I agree, can my shower be at a different time than yours?" She jokingly asks. I smirk, knowing that's not what she'll be saying later.

"Well, I _guess._" I sigh. She giggles in response, _fuck that's cute. Shit man, Elijah wasn't kidding. She is something.. Wait! Shut Up subconscious! That is so not cool. We're around for one thing and one thing only. That's it. _I mentally argue with myself, still smiling at Elena. "They're headed this way, would you like to go somewhere else?" I ask her, truthfully knowing that they were headed here to take her again.

"How about we go to the games? Maybe if you try _really _hard you could win me a koala teddy bear?" She laughs trying to get back towards the crowd, fake afraid of my fake fury.. Before she gets far, I playfully growl and lightly tackle her, somehow I end up on top of her on the ground, rolling around in her fit of giggles.

* * *

**A/N So what's up with Stefan being so quiet all of the sudden..**

**Don't forget to review and follow! ~**


	3. Finn's Story

**A/N ** **Hey guys! I love the reviews! You guys are great! Here's chapter three of She will be mine. Hope you like it.~**

* * *

_"Well, I guess." I sigh. She giggles in response, fuck that's cute. Shit man, Elijah wasn't kidding. She is something.. Wait! Shut Up subconscious! That is so not cool. We're around for one thing and one thing only. That's it. I mentally argue with myself, still smiling at Elena. "They're headed this way, would you like to go somewhere else?" I ask her, truthfully knowing that they were headed here to take her again."How about we go to the games? Maybe if you try really hard you could win me a koala teddy bear?" She laughs trying to get back towards the crowd, fake afraid of my fake fury. Before she gets far, I playfully growl and lightly tackle her, somehow I end up on top of her on the ground, rolling around in her fit of giggles._

* * *

_Elena Pov_

"Well, this is my car. Thanks for walking me. I'm sure I would have _never _been able to find it on my own!" I joke with Kol as we reach my car, holding my stuffed Koala. I smile up at him, watching those lips perfectly, not missing a beat.

"You might not have, you know, with your twin stalkers and all." Did he really have to bring them up right now? We were having so much fun and he had to bring up the two people who hated this.

"Yeah, might not have." I start to get into my car bur Kol is cupping my face, holding me there with his presence.

"Where are you going?" He whispers, but as close as we are, I heard it loud and clear. I look up into his eyes, they're gorgeous, he's gorgeous, his accent is gorgeous. God, just.. gorgeous. I don't respond, I just reach up and passionately kiss him, unconcerned with my car or the stuffed bear. He automatically responds, if he's surprised he's not showing it.

He pulls back, depriving me. His eyes are full of lust, I know what he wants. "I'll meet you at your house in half an hour. Also, that was great, but save it for tonight." He wink and whooshes away, leaving me alone. I climb into my car and get ready to go home alone

While I'm pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street I start to think about our relationship. I had only known Kol for a couple days but I already was ready to go all the way with him. I mean I know I shouldn't, but I almost want to know what it's like with him. He's such a great kisser, that has to transfer.. No, we just met. I'm not going there with him_, I have to wait. _I told myself.

* * *

When I pull up to my house, I notice Jenna and Jeremy are still at the picnic. The door unlocks with ease and I walk up to my room, basking in the silence. It hadn't been silent for a while, I could enjoy this. I set my stuffed bear on my bed and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm ready to get the dirt and food off me after the picnic. _Eww.._

* * *

_Kol Pov_

I find myself speed thinking and driving on the way back to get my stuff. I immediately slow down and _try_ to rationalize with myself that I was on ly trying to get to Elena quicker so I could get what I want a few times. Completely _not _that I have any kind of '_feelings_' or '_attachments'_ to this human.

I start to think about her smile, soft, yet powerful. It's beautiful, like everything about her. _There's no way_ _out. _I thought to myself. _I'm falling for Elena, a human.. _Kol wasn't as unhappy at that thought as he thought he should be. Human's were supposed to be his toys, playthings at his disposal, not his infatuation. What was he going to do? Did Elena feel the same way, or was she only there to annoy the Salvatores?

* * *

Almost running, trying to keep human speed, I went into the house and up to my room. Grabbing a drawstring Nike bag, I threw in a couple of folded clothes, nice enough to go to a fair restaurant, but not as fancy as a suit. I also threw in a few toiletries and other miscellaneous items. Doing my best to go at a normal pace, I walked downstairs toward the door. I turn around to a cold voice that I recognize, all too well.

"Where are you going, brother?" Elijah asked, eyebrows up in an accusing manner.

"I'm, uhm." _Shit. I hadn't though of what to tell Elijah. Maybe I'm just going out? Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious.. Whatever. _"I'm headed out for the night." I continued, a little to quickly. _I'm an original dammit, I'll do as I so please._ Elijah's eyebrows go higher, if even possible. Forever a business man.

"Mhhm, this wouldn't have anything to do with Elena, would it?" Elijah pries. _I don't have time for this, there is a beautiful woman waiting for me! _

"No, just going out." I respond, sounding extremely convincing, having had just a few years to perfect my skills at fibbing. I had a feeling Elijah still didn't believe me though, his eyebrows hadn't returned to normal since this conversation began.

"Well, good. I was thinking about inviting her to dinner tonight, get to know her as more than '_the doppelgänger', _you know?" He explained, obviously trying to get a rise out of me. I'm not going to give in, as much as I would like to just rip him a new one...

"Well, I guess that would be up to the doppelgänger wouldn't it? I don't see how you wanting to eat with her has much to do with me. Now, I'm going out, good day." I say with a nod and leave before he has time to respond any further.

* * *

_Elena's Pov_

I turn my iPod on shuffle, stimulating my good mood. Since vampires and witches and werewolves have entered my life, I've only been in really good moods a few times. The first night I spent with Stefan, even though hew wasn't _great_, heck Matt was better, in bed, he was so great. He's just so nice, exept lately. He's been so mean and unsupportive of-

"Hello, love." I'm pulled out of my internal rambling by Kol's accent in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I turn around and smile at him, loving how close we are.

"Hello to you to," He smirks, obviously loving our close proximity too. "What were you getting from your home?" I ask, trying to sound flirty, and failing. He, not caring how bad I am at flirting, wraps his arms around my wait, pulling me flush against him, and kisses me. Passionatly, softly, yet still amazingly. Pulling away, he leaves me breathless.

"Just some clothing for tonight." He smiles, like he has a secret, but he wants to share so badly. Whatever, I just want to listen to him. I sadly pull myself from his warmth and go to turn off my music. "What's that?" Kol asks, confused by my music player.

"It's an iPod, it plays almost whatever music, almost whenever." I respond silently laughing at the fact my almost boyfriend had been dead for over ninety years. "But that's not important now." I smile brightly, "I'm going to do my make-up, and I just _love _your accent. Soo, tell me a story..?" He smirks at my request and I laugh lightly.

"Of course, have you heard the story of Finn when he first woke up after nine-hundered years of 'sleeping'?" He asks, coming up with a random story. The story itslef doesn't sound that interesting, but I'm not listening for the story, I'm listening for the beautiful voice telling it.

"No, but I can't wait to hear about it." I giggle and he begins, rambling on and on as he gets dressed and does his hair while I do my hair and make-up.

* * *

Kol finishes his tale about the same time we both finish getting ready. I'm in a flowy blue thin strap top, black body-con skirt, and blue matching pumps. My hair strait and flowy around my shoulders and upper torso. I finally look away from Kol's face and notice his plain blazer, polo, and jeans combo, still looking sexy and gorgeous as ever.

"You, look _ravishing, _love." He seductively whispers as he leads me out to his car. I silently thank whatevers up there that Jeremy's at Bonnie's place for the night.

"Thank you, you look just as much." I whisper back, hoping I sound sexy. He opens the car for me and I slide in. He closes the door and walks around to his side.

"Thank you too, love. Ready to go?" He asks, I almost miss what he says, I'm so lost in his eyes, but I manage to make a confident 'of course' out and turn around to my phone and put it on silent. I don't want to be disturbed by any prying eyes or ears on my first night out with Kol, just me and him tonight.

We ride in silence most of the time, just enjoying each other's company. At somepoint I notice his hand is sitting on the armrest inbetween our seats face up. I wonder if he wants me to hold his hand? Or maybe he's just comfortable like that? I silently remember my vow to myslef to not think and do what feels right. _Fuck it, he wants me to hold his hand, he'll keep it there, if not, he'll move._ I tell myself before slowly moving my hand ontop of his and feeling his fingers almost automatically interwtine with mine, smothly, perfectly fitting.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! This one's a little bit shorter than the other's but I wanted to save the actual date for it's own chapter. PS, the next chapeter WILL contain lemons!**

**As always, let me know what you guys think!~**


	4. First Date

**A/N: Gosh, got a little carried away here. But you guy's desaerve it, freshman year's been giving me like NO TIME to update! So, hope you like it~**

* * *

_We ride in silence most of the time, just enjoying each other's company. At some point I notice his hand is sitting on the armrest in-between our seats face up. I wonder if he wants me to hold his hand? Or maybe he's just comfortable like that? I silently remember my vow to myself to not think and do what feels right. Fuck it, he wants me to hold his hand, he'll keep it there, if not, he'll move. I tell myself before slowly moving my hand on top of his and feeling his fingers almost automatically intertwines with mine, smoothly, perfectly fitting._

* * *

_Elena Pov_

"So where are we going? That new Italian place over in Dylan? Ooh or the Steak House over in Frale?" I guess at Kol, giving into my curiosity concerning dinner. We haven't spoken much in the ten minutes or so we've been in the car. Though I didn't mind, the silence isn't awkward, more soft, or comforting. Kol looks over to me for a minute or so, half watching the road, half studying my eyes, my smile, me.

"I can't tell you, as cheesy as it is, I _love _surprises. And I'm not ruining this one. You'll find out soon enough." He laughs, moving our tangled hand as he speaks. I laugh along with him, reveling in the accent even in his laugh, sexily British, impossibly fantastic. I know that considering how long we've been in driving, I assume where we're going isn't in Mystic Falls. I know why he wouldn't want to eat there, heck, neither would I. Stefan and Damon had made their disgust and disapproval of our relationship open and obvious to everyone. Anywhere we went, they would come and try to break it up, and we were even risking it staying in the county with them around.

I just nod as a response, almost because I'm too lazy to open my mouth, wanting to enjoy the time I get with Kol, relishing in it.

Another five minutes go by, and while I'm watching the sky and the clouds move when I take notice that we're slowing down, we must be there. Looking down to see forward again, I see we've pulled up to a place I'd never seen before. It was a small building, fancy, small little lights light up the surrounding of the roof and the pathway into the door. There was no sign for what the name of this quaint place was. I figured it must be something you have to be familiar with to come.

"Ready?" Kol enquires, as if I haven't been wanting to know where we were going for twenty minutes now.

"Of course, where are we?" I ask Kol when he opens my door, helping me out.

"My comrade, Jorge, always had a dream of creating his own European restaurant. So he did, conveniently only a half hour drive from where you reside." He softly explains. I'm afraid of meeting this Jorge, if he's Kol's friend he must be a vampire. He's also Kol's friend, will he not like me? He might be made since Kol isn't at crazy as everyone told me he is, that he hasn't been since he's been with me.

"Does he know we're coming?" I nervously ask him, stressing the _we_. He seems to not get the underlying meaning, just thinking it was that he was bringing me. Which was understandable, it did seem like a small sentence in place for the nervous run-on sentence that I would say to explain it all.

"Yes, he knows about you, love. And I just can't wait for you to try his cooking." He tells me, trying to make me more comfortable with this _Jorge. _I just nod and begin to walk closer to him as we head inside.

I gasp slightly at how absolutely European and stunning the little cottage building could be. It seems to be based around old England, with large barrels scattered around, creating a feel of being by a dock, maybe delivering tea. There's crème drapes along the wall, small, not overpowering. The little twinkling lights from outside are also in here, giving the room and low, romantic feel.

"Well, you must be Elena. I've heard not much about you, though the rumors of beauty seem to be very true." Say's a man who I assume to be Jorge. He has short black hair, almost shaved off, just lightly there. He's medium sized, maybe around the height of Klaus, looking to be around mid-twenties, with Damon's build_. Ewe, don't even think about those little bastard brothers Elena!_ I scold myself, they have been nothing but negative and mean to me since I met Kol. Jorge is wearing a normal waiter's outfit, white crisp shirt, black pants, and black half-apron. He's okay, aesthetically, but I would not chase after him if I was single.

"Hello to you also, Jorge?" I greet almost hesitantly. He nods, accepting that he in fact, is Jorge. "Well, I've heard some about you too." I continue confidently, with a smile. I silently congratulate myself for not being a complete idiot in front of Kol's first friend I've met.

"Well good, and where would the lovely couple enjoy to be seated tonight?" Jorge asks, as he seems to be entrancing himself into his waiter persona. That's when I notice for the first time that the three of us are the only people in the restaurant, making it even more romantic, and private. Kol points out a table near the middle of the room, but still on a wall, a booth for four. Jorge leads us over to the booth and Kol takes my hand to help me into the seat. Followed by him sitting down next to me, leaving the other side of the booth empty.

"Alone at last, darling." Kol rolls out in his smooth English accent, putting his arm around me. I instinctively comfort myself into his chest, though still sitting up. With it being chilly in the restaurant, his arm is just that little bit better, warmer.

"Why yes we are, but we won't be truly alone until later." I say, trying to sound sexy, and failing. I sounded like I was about to blow chunks. He smiles wildly, eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Well, yes." He blurts out through a heavy laugh, at my unsuccessful husky voice. I laugh along with him, loving his laugh, his happiness.

* * *

_Kol's Pov _

"Well, you must be Elena. I've heard not much about you, though the rumors of beauty seem to be very true." Jorge flirts at Elena. I try not to tense next to her, but I know Jorge's background. He's despicable, ruthless, and loves sexy women. Elena's stunning outfit was not helping me be more comfortable with that fact. So maybe bringing Elena to him was not the best of ideas, but I wanted to show her I had culture, I had friends that weren't spending their lives running around courting random women and then draining them dry. Though Jorge wasn't the best example, he was the only one I wanted to show her at this time, for I didn't know if she liked me enough to travel Germany and Italy to see Sierra, Nate, or any of my longest friends in Europe.

_Not that that would ever happen, tonight I close the deal, then it's over. Then I leave. _I try to tell myself, not one hundred percent convinced of the truth of the statement.

I hear Elena respond, though I'm not very concerned with the words, but the voice, the feeling. She seems to be trying to be confident, though seems to be scared, or unsure, I cannot tell which. When he nods it's almost gone, sounding flawless, her heartbeat gives away her nervous hesitance. Though that's all understandable, Jorge is my 'friend' and he looks like a half-way mix between Klaus and Damon, personality wise and with looks.

"Well good, and where would the lovely couple enjoy to be seated tonight?" Jorge asks, completely directing the question at me, reminding me of how much of a sexist pig he is. Not really wanting to speak much to him, I just slightly nod and point to a booth, towards the middle of the room. Knowing Jorge, I don't want any 'surprises', especially with Elena around. For all I know he could bring out anything from eighteen hookers to one of my old girlfriends to a horde of vampires here to 'share' Elena.

I help Elena gracefully slide into the booth, the slowly following after her. Once Jorge left to find a couple of menus, I slip my arm around her shoulders, reveling in the warmth. "Alone at last, darling." I whisper when she comforts herself in my arm.

"Why yes we are, but we won't be truly alone until later." She rebuttals, it seems as though she's trying to make her voice husky, or seductive, though she just sounds as though she needs to see a doctor. And though I don't want to be rude with her try, I can't help but laugh out at the sound she had made.

"Why, yes." I somehow get out between laughs, by now she's laughing with me.

* * *

"That food was amazing, I loved both my pasta and you're steak." Elena giggle up at me with eyes sparkling in amusement at we were leaving the restaurant. She was slightly tipsy; having had half a bottle or Merlot with me, though still could walk and had a moderate portion of control on her better judgment.

"It was, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I look down, into her caramel face, now smirking, almost looking like she was determined to do something. It was going to happen, no matter what anyone thought. I slightly wonder if she wanted _that, _but no, she's much too innocent for that kind of plan. She must want me to buy her some dessert from somewhere. Yes, that sounds about her age.

Elena returns her playful smile to her facial features and I guide her back to my Porsche, knowing she thought it was amazing; being from such a quaint town and all. When we get to the car, I help her into the passenger side and she thanks me, politely, yet intimately. _How the fuck did she just make a thank-you intimate? Fucking gorgeous! _I think to myself, utterly stumped and confused.

Once the door is shut, Elena busies herself with her shoe, seeming to take it off. That's when I hear the last thing I wanted to hear behind me, calling out for my attention.

"What do we have here? I called Elena's phone, to no answer. Then it just so happens I get a very informative call from our dear friend Jorge, telling me that my little baby brother has come to visit him with a woman who just looks _exactly _like Katherine." Elijah explains when I turn around to face him. He looks ready to explode in anger, his forever business façade chipping away. I give him a look of tiredness, waiting for him to continue with his speech. "I thought I told you to leave her alone? You said you were doing nothing to do with her, you thought I was never to find out?" He continues on, coming closer, almost trying to still look normal, yet somehow threatening. Her changes focus and heads towards my car, for Elena.

Now I'm more involved with this conversation, with its direction specifically. "Don't come any closer brother, this, _us, _is not your concern. What Elena and I do together is absolutely none of your business. She is an eighteen year old _woman_ who can do whatever she pleases. Just because you feel you have some kind of fondness, or 'connection' with her because of Tatia, doesn't mean she feels the same way about you. Now it's best you leave and let us have one time together without yet _another _man vying for her attention. We are on a date, now go." I tell Elijah, asserting my dominance, stepping in front of the door. He seems to not be taking my stand to him very well, his eyes a mixture of hurt, acceptance, and majorly, anger. Two of those Elena, and the last at me, the most dangerous of all. Though I'm not very concerned, we've been vampires for exactly the same amount of time, there is no way for him to overpower me. Unless I slip up, do something wrong, but why would I do such a thing, sacrifice Elena's honor and give her to Elijah, just to make it somehow easier upon myself? No, some small of me told me that, no matter what, if I was to fight for Elena, I would win. If it even came to that degree.

By the end of my own rant, Elijah had stopped moving, though he was only a couple of feet away. Looking as professional as ever, giving me a look saying that I needed to shut my mouth this instant. In response I give him a confused look, on how this conversation had changed so drastically. The sound of Elena stepping out of the car jarred me from my confusion to understand Elijah's meaning.

"Hey, Elijah? What are you doing all the way out here?" She asks, oblivious to the topic that had just been discussed while she was in the automobile, removing her shoes.

"Nothing, just making sure Kol was treating you like a lady should be treated. He hasn't been one to do it before, I wasn't sure if he had learned to all of the sudden." Elijah almost spits, shooting a deadly glance in my direction.

"Oh," Elena starts, noticing the looks Elijah and I were sharing, and the tone of his voice.

"Well, ready to go, love?" I ask Elena, ready to ditch the douche in the suit.

"In a minute, I'd like to speak to Elijah alone for a moment. If that would be okay with you Elijah?" She asks, switching her attention to my brother. I tense, ever present at Elena's side. I don't understand why, but I feel as though I have to protect her, that I need to to go on. _My this is odd. Maybe after I get what I want I should head to Europe for a while, find Jule, go a few rounds to clear my head of this doppelganger. _And for some reason, thinking of leaving her or even calling her doppelganger just sounds wrong. Just like it's not supposed to be done, from my very core. Elijah nods curtly, so as much as I would like to stay and play with a few of Elijah's limbs separately from his body, I head back inside to 'chat' with my good old 'friend'. Maybe he'll regret causing this little tiff when he can see his arms on the other side of the room, along with maybe an ear or two. I'm feeling very Van Gough right now.

* * *

_Elena's Pov_

"Hey. Now that we're alone, what was that? Me hanging out with Kol hasn't caused some new rift in your family has it? I really had NO intention of that, is it because we didn't really announce it to you guys? Was it something I did? I hate to be in the middle, I'm so sorry." I rush out, anxious of finding out what's going on, yet scared to hear what my actions have caused. _Hold it the fuck up, Elena. You told yourself to 'just go with it', and God Dammit you're not backing out now! You can't change the past. Just go with the flow! _I mentally pep talk myself.

"No, the rift was not your doing. This is between me and Kol, we are both responsible for the situation we are in, we could have avoided this, left, went off to a different place. No, we chose this, it has nothing to concern you. I'm enlightened by your consideration, though it is irrelevant." Elijah explains, cold, straight to the point. This confuses me, Elijah has almost always been nice, warm, talkative to me.

"What happened? What did you guys do?" I inquire, unsure of whether I'm ready to drop the subject just yet.

"Ready yet, love?" Kol's smooth voice returns to the conversation, lips grazing my earlobe. Before I readily respond yes, I look back to where Elijah was standing, to see he had vanished off into the night.

"Uhm.. Yeah, let's head off." I respond finally, trying to push down my curiosity to no avail. When I'm back in the car, I sigh in relief. Standing out there barefoot was going to kill me.

Once Kol has seated himself on his side, I ask him part of what I had asked Elijah. "Why are you guys fighting?" He seemed unhappy to be talking about this subject, not wanted to have its presence grace his ears even.

"He put his little nose where it did not belong, it was his fault. He didn't use his chance, and is now mad, trying to get it back." Kol explains simply, yet vaguely.

"Is that it?" I enquire, unsure of his response.

"Yes, that's all it is, just blown out of proportion. So are you wanting to go home, my home, this bowling I've heard about, get dessert? Whatever you would like to do, Darling." Kol starts dismissively, then smoothing his voice out, his accent becoming clearer as he rolls onto a new topic. I shrug and successfully cram down my curiosity, going back to my previous 'sinister' plan. Tonight, Kol and I will do _it_. I don't care if I have to stake him and get started with his limp body myself. _Well now, that seems a little extreme, I could just seduce him. Because what I've learned in the last two hours is that I'm VERY good at seducing people.. _I reason with myself. So maybe I won't stake him, but it is going to happen. Suddenly I realize Kol was still waiting for an answer of what I would like to do next.

"How about we head back to my home, for a night cap or two?" I ask, trying to seductively wink at the same time. His face tells me he seems to thankfully see the wink and seductive and not absolutely hilarious.

"That would be absolutely delectable, love." Kol responds, sexily, huskily. _Jesus, he's good at that. Experience. _My mind tells me, reminding me of how much time he must have had to perfect his techniques in this department. He _has_ had over a thousand years.

* * *

When we reach my home, I put my shoes on and Kol comes around to my door to open it for me, gentleman he is. I get out and look around the darkness surrounding my home to see that no one is home. Jeremy is still in Denver. I sigh, it's been almost forever since I got to just sit around and be with him, just talk. Alaric must also be out. He spent the last couple nights in his apartment, so maybe he moved back in. I don't expect to see him until school in a few weeks, at the latest.

Kol takes my hand in his gently, carefully, like it's a rose petal. It makes me feel different than when Stefan used to do that, that made me feel odd, and unsure of myself. When Kol does it, it makes me feel special, confident, and perfect.

We walk up to the door together, comfortable with the silence again. I unlock the door with ease. Swinging the door open, I turn to look at Kol, making no move to walk inside on my own. He's looking at me intently, as if waiting for my next move, perplexed by my actions.

I remember my earlier vow to myself, and just go with how I feel, what feels right. I take his hand in mine, throwing the other around his neck, feeling the little tips of his hairs. Closing my eyes, I lean forward to meet our lips. He responds instantly, returning an equal amount of passion, lust, and care in the kiss. Just one kiss making me feel as though we're the only two people in the city, maybe even the world. His hands, which were previously lying on my hips, change position. One of his hands goes to the small of my back, pulling us closer together. The other hand coming up behind my head, cradling it close to his. Once the need for air somehow breaks my need to be close to Kol, I pull away to steady my breath to no avail. Suddenly, feeling a burst of confidence, I slowly jog towards the stairs.

"Beat you to my room!" I playfully shout at Kol, watching his face light up in lust and amusement in a joyous mix.

"That's not fair love; you know I can't give in!" He shouts back, kidding.

Once I've hit the third step, I give in, needing to be near him again. "Okay, Kol. Please come in for me?" I invite over my shoulder, still lightly jogging. I watch him do the same, closing the door behind him. I dispose of my shoes on my way up the stairs, seeing he has no intention of beating me up there, just playing. Not tapping into any of his special, supernatural powers yet.

I reach my room, jumping on my bed, lying on my side. Waiting for Kol to come in and do what I've been waiting for since we left the restaurant.

"You beat me, so what's your prize?" Kol asks me, leaning against the doorframe, smirking. I just shake my head, standing up and walking up to him. I watch the fire in his eyes, burning with fiery hot lust.

Next thing I know, Kol pins me down to the bed, kissing my collar bone. I finally get tired of waiting to feel his lips again, and pull him up by his hair back up to me. We quickly resume where we left off earlier, more passionate than before. Losing full control, my hands slide under Kol's shirt and pull it off of him in a quick haste, waiting to feel his perfect chest. Once the useless cover is removed from his top half, I throw it over to the side, quickly forgotten. He soon flips me over, doing the same to my top, off into the distance. Kol's hands cup my breasts, the lacy blue material still partly covering the soft flesh.

My own hands follow his actions, rubbing his chest, aching to feel everything that's exposed. Soon, my bra is gone, leaving my chest uncovered, at Kol's mercy. Kol's mouth removes itself from mine, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on his way down to my left breast. My back arches towards him as he nips and sucks at the sensitive skin. My hands go on their own adventure, unsteadily unbuckling his belt.

I flip us back over so I'm on my back as Kol switches sides, giving the other breast just as much attention. I succeed in taking off his belt, now fumbling with the button on his dress pants.

"Having trouble there?" Comes Kol's heavy voice, slowly pulling me back into reality, having let the wine take over for some time there. _I'm about to go all the way, with Kol. And I could never feel more comfortable. _I think to myself, relaxing somehow even more under Kol's touch.

"Not for long," I respond finally, pushing down at the waistband of his pants with my toes. My hands now coming up to his head and back, trying to make him come impossibly closer to me.

Noticing my success, Kol easily slips off my skirt, taking my lacy thong along with it, all in one swipe. When we both eventually take notice in the fact that we're both lying there kissing, free of any clothing, Kol thrusts into me, making me wait in lay no longer.

"Oh my God!" We both scream in unison, physically relaxing at the pleasure. Kol soon starts to move when I turn him over, now on top. I sit up and wrap my legs around his back, riding him. Kol's member now going even deeper, heightening me in even larger waves of pleasure. I start to move, Kol coming up and meeting each drop, pushing harder. In our deep joyous bliss, we didn't even hear the door swing wide open.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you guy's think is at the door? Cliff hanger!**

**PS- Poll on my wall. Should Elijah tell Elena how he feels? See how he tries to compete with Kol's perfection?**

**As Always- Reveiw!~**


	5. Seperation

_"Oh, my God!" We both scream in unison, physically relaxing at the pleasure. Kol soon starts to move when I turn him over, now on top. I sit up and wrap my legs around his back, riding him. Kol's member now going even deeper, heightening me in even larger waves of pleasure. I start to move, Kol coming up and meeting each drop, pushing harder. In our deep joyous bliss, we didn't even hear the door swing wide open._

* * *

_Kol Pov_

"Oh.." I moan, lost in our mental fog. I feel her start to tighten around me, coming closer. I quickly flip her over, under me. Suddenly, I'm on the floor, the warmth gone.

"Kol?" I hear Elena shout, confused. Almost immediately I'm on alert, fairly unsure of what just happened. I see the familiar whoosh and see Elena missing from the bed, the bedroom door wide open.

Without thinking I throw on my undergarments and follow. Because of my age, I am undoubtedly faster, though almost naked. Suddenly I feel an erupting fire flowing across my exposed chest. Vervain.

"What the devil?" I whisper, stopping my run. Regretting my decision immediately, I've lost the whoosh. No, this' not happening. We were just.. and now? _Someone is definitely going to have to explain this to me soon._

Turning my frame to find where the vervain was expelled from, I feel another splitting pain. Though it's familiar, it's not comparison to the roaring and licking fire of being daggered. Before I react to any extent, I blackout, slumping on the ground.

* * *

_Elena Pov_

"Kol?" I shout, unsure of my surroundings. The first thing I see is brown, _cotton maybe? _I tilt my head around the broad shoulders in front of my face and see a naked Adonis, lying hazily on the ground.

The brown wall is immediately blocking my view again, the all too familiar whoosh resuming around me.

The whoosh goes on for forever it seems, longer than I've ever been in one. I'm still very unsure of who's arms are holding me tightly when all movement stops, a recognizable wave of motion sickness quickly flooding over my senses. We were surrounded by trees, and more trees. I know it's a forest, _I'm not stupid, _which forest though, I am unsure of.

Dizzy and hesitant, I look up at my make shift captor, to gasp in recognition and surprise.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, really sorry for how short it is. Don't leave me! Ahah. I'm having horrible writer's block once I've hit here fr this story. Well, any reviews are accepted. I'm going to try to update more frequently even if they're kind of short. I'm trying. Let me know your thoughts ~~**


	6. My Captor

_The whoosh goes on for forever it seems, longer than I've ever been in one. I'm still very unsure of whose arms are holding me tightly when all movement stops, a recognizable wave of motion sickness quickly flooding over my senses. We were surrounded by trees, and more trees. I know it's a forest, _I'm not stupid_, which forest though, I am unsure of. Dizzy and hesitant, I look up at my make shift captor, to gasp in recognition and surprise._

* * *

**Elena POV**

The dirty blond mess of short curls go back and forth slowly, while he shakes his head. "I require you to stay alive, save you from everything, and you turn around to start fornicating with my brother? Come on Elena, was that necessary?" Klaus inquires. I process his sentence, and the absolute solid irony laden across it. He saves me from everything? Though he's killed me before, and my family and friends? What has he ever really saved me from? Also, how was my sex with his brother some kind fo jab at him?

"Oh, yes. Your concern is touching." I respond flatly, "Now, why in the hell did you just pick me up, and if you haven't noticed I'm naked by the way, and take me from the capable hands of your brother?" I ask, very intrigued to know the answer. Almost instantaneously my hands and legs fly to cover my feminine areas, meant to be hidden.

"Why thank you, and because you were not safe. Now, nw you are safe, with me. Also, no need to worry about you clothing, or lack thereof. I courted Tatia many times as you may know, and the image of her has implanted itself quite impeccably in my mind. With you being an exact replica, I think you can put two and two together?" He arrogantly announces, pretty much telling me that even with clothing he knows what I look like naked, memorized it..

I shudder when my mind thinks deeper and deeper about all the complexities of what that means, every time he spoke to me, or saw me. He could see me, or the me that isn't me, naked, whenever he felt so was necessary. Now what he did when that happened, I felt no need in knowing such.

"Ewwe, okay, not the issue at hand here." I say, steering away from that topic and towards maybe _why _I'm here with him and not with Kol? "So please do explain why I'm here in the forest, in the middle of the night, with you, not Kol, who I was on a date with? Because any explanation seems so escape me. And you can put me down also." I saw trying to not get agitated, though growing more and more as my sweeping dizziness starts to fade away.

He slowly lets me down onto the soft leaves covering the forest floor. The light brown tinting each leaf differently, signaling the impending season change to fall. "Because, you were unsafe." He replies simply, as if it was the most obvious thing he's ever had to explain. Klaus folds his arms over his chest. His tan coat seems useless to me, considering he was a vampire, and unable to feel the cold. Was it supposed to be a fashion statement?

Seeing my eyes linger upon his torso, he must have taken it as me being cold, for he took his jacket off and handed it to me. I look at him in disbelief, the deadly hybrid is giving the naked woman his coat? This is new. Though I am very cold, so I shrug off my inhibitions about it and put on the coat, making sure to zip it all the way up, breaking the view and the chill of the night air.

"Thank you. Now, would you care to please elaborate for me how I was in danger? I must nt be catching on to this incessant danger you see." I say, almost sarcastically. I doubt he'll have anything to justify why I was here, or why Kol wasn't. His eyes seem to sparkle with amusement at my tone and stance. My arms were folded, left leg out slightly, leaning most of my weight on my right leg.

"Okay, let me explain this as good as I can for you, love. I was recently informed of your increased amount og time spent with Kol. Not in a negative way, and somehow not against your will. Though, beside that, my brother, is not a safe person for you to be hanging around with." I give an incredulous smile in response, pushing him to explain further.

* * *

**Elijah POV**

**One Hour Before**

"Klaus? Rebekah?" I say casually, beckoning them into the living room from wherever they had been currently occupied at. Klaus almost bounces into the room, though still arrogant as ever, he seemed oddly happy, with a boyish joy.

"Hello, brother." He greets me, cheerily. I look at him dazed, unsure or what has put my ever unsatisfied brother in such a mood.

"Hello, why so jubilant all of a sudden? Hmm?" I query, actually curious. Niklaus surveys me as I sit down on the large cream couch across from him before responding.

"I just got off the phone with a certain blonde beauty, who agreed to see me at a 'coffee shop' this week. Nice to finally get my way again." He explains, his eyes lighting up when he mentioned her as a 'blonde beauty'. I smirk disbelieving of his end reasoning of his happiness. I don't believe that it's the return of old ways, but that Elena's friend gave him attention at all, and at them agreed to meet him at a coffee shop.

"Mhmm." I nod, pretending to agree with his denial.

"What do you need Elijah? I was busy." Rebekah announces sounding annoyed as she enters the room to join Klaus and I. Brushing off my younger sister's ignorant comment, I begin to address the portion of my siblings with the reason I gathered them for the moment.

"Are you two aware of our younger brother, Kol's activities and whereabouts recently? More importantly with whom?"

* * *

**A/N Ahh! Sorry I didn't give you much time in Elijah's point of veiw, but I wanted that part to be kind of an inference of what happened. It probably will get explained later exactly what he told them.**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'll be back very soon. Reviewww~**


	7. Where Is Kol

_"What do you need Elijah? I was busy." Rebekah announces sounding annoyed as she enters the room to join Klaus and I. Brushing off my younger sister's ignorant comment, I begin to address the portion of my siblings with the reason I gathered them for the moment."Are you two aware of our younger brother, Kol's activities and whereabouts recently? More importantly, with whom?"_

* * *

_Elena POV_

_"_Love, as I said, you were unsafe with him. Not alike you are with me. I've been pondering what to do for a while now, maybe an hour or so. You will be coming with me to one of my homes, not far away, though not too close. The only people to be informed are You, Elijah, and I. Now can you stop staring at me idiotically?" Klaus explained, returning to his ever arrogant self.

I don't respond, finally letting my common sense, conscious thought, and intuition kick in, realizing the exact situation I was actually in. The deadly, selfish, egotistic hybrid, that killed me, Jenna, indirectly John, and has caused everything that is actually a real problem in my life, is standing in the middle of the woods, alone, with me. Alone. I'm naked, dressed in only his coat. Kol, who I have no idea what I really think about, is nowhere to be found.

Now Klaus is telling me that we're leaving, alone, again. What does that even mean? What about Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, and possibly Kol? I shudder thickly in fear at the thought, Klaus taking me away, alone. Someone will keep this from happening, right? Someone will save me?

No. Then Klaus will hurt them, but how am I to keep them away? Klaus has no qualms about hurting the ones I love, having proved that time and time again.

I don't dare look back in Klaus's direction again, deciding on pretending to study the tinted leaves below me, crunching under my bare feet.

"What about my friends? Jeremy?" I ask, trying, yelling at myself to sound confident or unfazed by him, as I was before. Though as much as I pushed myself, the words came out as tiny whispers, almost seeming to be there to join the light breeze, not as questions. Questions that were extremely important, what _about _them? What has he done to them, or will he do? Why is he so confident that we will remain undisturbed? Knowing my friends, they will stop at nothing to find me, to keep me safe. _Even at the cost of their lives, _I think, sorrowfully.

"Yes, them. As I told you, Elijah is also to know of our whereabouts." Klaus jumps into explaining again, almost giddy to tell me. "He will be visiting us often, though he will reside here, keeping a watchful eye on them. Also giving them false information, feeding them lie after lie." Klaus goes on. Elijah? Why would Elijah do that? Yes, family over all, though this is morally and ethically wrong? Why would he support this? I thought Elijah and I had some sort of truce, equality.

"Why can't you just watch Kol or something? He hasn't hurt me? He won't." I say, more confidently now, I could actually hear myself.

Klaus takes a step closer; my arms tighten around my torso, trying to not explode into a million frustrated, unsure pieces. Why wasn't Kol here?

* * *

_Kol POV _(When Klaus Took Elena)

"No! Elena! What just happened?" I shout, my voice dropping down to a whisper of confusion towards the finish.

"Isn't it obvious?" An all too familiar voice asks, mocking me. Why, why was he involved, why wasn't he stopping this? He loves her, right? I sense the person he brought, why would she agree to do this? What the hell man?

The fire licks at my chest again. Though at my age it's a dull pain, I can still feel it, I know it's there. The questions burn inside me again, strong and needy. "Why Elijah? Rebekah? Was that Klaus that just took Elena, too?" I ask, though I'm slightly unsure, knowing that was my dick of a brother, Klaus, with Elena. Albeit it came out calm, strong, and smooth, exactly how I meant it to sound.

I turn my body around, looking at my siblings, confused of why they did this. Though forming a few ideas, they all seem to be completely centered upon my 'sensible' 'rational' brother, Elijah.

"Thank you, that was all Klaus and I needed. Good Night." Elijah addressed Rebekah before she gave her signature scoff and eye roll, sprinting off into the clear night. "Now, Kol. You of all people know that our dear Elena was unsafe with you. I simply informed Klaus, her 'master protector', or at least that's what he acts like. I swear he will not let her do anything that puts her at risk. Rebekah was trickier to persuade though. I eventually won by telling her she would be allowed to pour a couple buckets of vervain on your torso. That was enough for her." He said curtly, him mouth forming a rare, tight lipped, sinister smile that told you he had a plan. This was rare for Elijah, a plan that seemed this sinister? My, what these Petrovas did to him.

"What the flying fuck Elijah?" I shout at him, my smoldering rage controlling my actions, no matter how old I was, I was never able to manage my fury. Somehow it always found a way to get the best of me. "I obviously hadn't hurt her! Does her arm or some shit look broken, because that would be caused by Klaus, the irrational brother? That is so like you Elijah, every Petrova must be yours. Fuck man, I wasn't going to keep her! I was only going to be with her for a few more hours, gone by morning light." I raged at Elijah, though the last two sentences resonated with me, is that really what I thought about her?

I didn't love her, but she wasn't really _that_ bad to be around. She had soft hair, a gorgeous face, seductive laugh, she's funny in a cutely adorable way. I never really minded being around her in the last few days, I had had fun, and I know she did. Why else would she have slept with me? I am just _that _amazing, but was she developing feelings for me? _Hold up there fucker, you can get into your weird ass thoughts about you and Elena later. You're discussing with Elijah right know. Get your head out of your fucking ass. _I reminded myself, breaking the mental fog I had retreated into.

"Hmm, emotional are we Kol? Oh well, Elena is safe now. Klaus and I will take very good care of her. Better than you did, leaving her by sunrise? That's not how your treat a woman with respect. Good day Kol, that is all I felt I needed to explain to you." With another tight smile, Elijah blurred off into the night. Even though he was being condescending, he was curt and professional as ever. Going over what my elder brother had informed me, I realize what he meant by 'Klaus and I will take very good care of her.' Where are they taking her! Klaus will fuck my shit up in whatever way he can. _I have to find Elena before one of them her. I don't love her, but she can't be hurt. __That__ is off limits._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! First, I love you all for the Favorites/Follows/Reveiws! They keep me going to make Elena and Kol together! Thank you!

I really changed up Elena here, more rational, conscious and thinks more about her actions. Tell me your response to that! And what about the more furious, irrational side of Kol I'm trying to portray. I really like writing his character so let me know!

Review~~


	8. Begin The Guessing

_"Hmm, emotional are we Kol? Oh well, Elena is safe now. Klaus and I will take very good care of her. Better than you did, leaving her by sunrise? That's not how your treat a woman with respect. Good day Kol. That is all I felt I needed to explain to you." With another tight smile, Elijah blurred off into the night. Even though he was being condescending, he was curt and professional as ever. Going over what my elder brother had informed me, I realize what he meant by 'Klaus and I will take very good care of her.' _Where are they taking her! Klaus will fuck my shit up in whatever way he can. I have to find Elena before one of them her. I don't love her, but she can't be hurt. That is off-limits.

_Kol POV_

Immediately I run to the mansion. It most likely wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, steal Elena away from Klaus in my bare minimum. Which is nothing, naked. For I am certainly not ashamed of my body, nor will I hide its beauty from anyone. Though still, confronting Klaus and taking Elena while naked, doesn't sound like the best way to handle the-

_Hold the fuck up. Is she naked with him? We were fucking when he took her, free of all clothing, and Klaus seemed to make no move to grab any while leaving. _Shit, I think to myself. Over the last ten minutes or so, I seemed to be randomly realizing odd facts about the situation. Since I was just having sex, _which I still haven't finished_, I'm not as with it as I usually am. For I either need to take a cold shower, or finish alone.

I throw a shirt over my neck to cover my torso. I walk to my bed to sit on the edge, deciding to go with the latter choice.

_Elena Pov_

"It does not matter of what he has already done. Now love, it is time to go. Do not fight me as if you have any say in this matter, because you do not." Klaus told me, crisp and clear. He keeps coming closer, I'm still unsure of whether running away in only his coat is worth it, the chase. I know he'll catch me either way, original versus doppelgänger.

"No, I do not need to leave with you. I am much safer and secure in Mystic Falls, than wherever you're trying to take me." I say, stepping back, shaking on my bare feet, from Klaus's amused eyes.

"Didn't I just explain to you, that you had no say in this matter?" Klaus chuckles evilly, "You're going whether you feel safe with my brother or not. Now stop fiddling around and let's go. Unless you would rather I knock you out, quiet you for the ride?" Klaus playfully threatens, though I know he would knock me out.

I'm tempted to let him, shorten our time together. But if he did, I would have no way of knowing where we're headed to, or what happens while we're going there. Without fighting again, I take a step towards the hybrid, signaling that I would coöperate for the time being.

_Kol Pov_

Now that that was over, I must find Elena. But who knows where she is at this point? Well, let's think. If I was an arrogant hybrid that didn't like sharing my toy, what would I do with it..?

Seclude it? That makes sense, but where. Klaus has enough secluded houses that he could hide her for years until I found the right one. I should probably start close, but not too  
close. Where could that twit be hiding?

Let's start in Farce; I'll be able to get a nice little snack while I look there. Road trip!

* * *

I've been in the car for about an hour now, I'm a few minutes to his cottage.

I pull over the car near a run-down looking watering hole. No one that important would be caught here. A sign just above the doors of entrance read 'The Dead Johnny', what a delightful name, and sort of ironic. _But who to choose, blondie, beer-gut, or that girl who definitely does not look old enough to be here? _

I choose the blonde; she seems ditsy enough that I may not even have to compel her to come with me.

Getting out of my car and walking her way, I keep eye-contact the whole way over. Although she tries to make it subtle, she pulls her top down just a little farther, and her skirt just a bit higher. _This should be easy._

Once I'm over to her, I give a wink and head jut, signaling her to follow me. I start to head out towards the back, knowing she's right on my tail. I can already smell her, that sweet rust lying just below her thin skin. Finally we're back in the alleyway behind this shack, where I slam the door closed behind us.

"Hey babe, what's a sexy beast like you doi-" She abruptly stops her advances once my face has changed, ready to get this over with and go find Elena. I can see it in her face, she's about to scream, how adorable.

"You will not scream, you will be quiet and tell no one of what happens here with me. Alright?" I look deadpan while looking into her green eyes. They're not even a deep green; they're like some kind of light color, almost white._ That's really not flattering. _Not like Elena's brown ones, they're like chocolate rivers of beauty. I love her eyes, maybe I should tell- _Stop it Kol, god dammit, just get to feeding and let's GO! _I mentally scold myself.

Soon I've fed and I'm done with the little twat, and I don't know why I compelled her not to tell anyone. Because I'm about to just kill here and leave her as a great mystery to all these 'fine' people of Farce.

Looking down at her, she's completely unconscious from the blood loss. I quickly snap her neck and drop her to the ground as I walk away, smirking. After all, I had much more important things I must deal with.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back sorry for the short chapter, and the incredibly extensive wait. I need to get back into the feeling of writing Kol, so he may be a little different this chapter than the others so far. **

**Thank you for the many reveiws and follows while I was gone! They made me come back. Okay, let me know what you think and comment! ~**


End file.
